She's Mine
by XPrettyLittleWriterX
Summary: What if Alison was in love with Aria. What if Spencer was in love with Aria too. What if they fought over her. What if Aria had no idea and she was with Ezra. What will happen when Spencer and Alison finally get their chance with Aria. Will they learn to share? Spencer/Aria/Alison
1. Chapter 1

**Alison/Spencer/Aria...**

**P.s sorry for the mistakes...**

Alisons pov

I was in love with Aria Montgomery. I didn't just have some crush, I loved her, _needed_ her! I wanted her to be mine. But there was problem, Spencer Hastings loved her to. Spencer wanted her almost as much as I did. And even bigger problem somehow Aria was oblivious to what was right in front of her because she didn't know me and Spencer felt this way about her. She was also with Ezra Fitz. He was our English teacher but he dropped out so he could be with Aria. I was extremely jealous of him. I could tell Spencer was too, the way she would tense up at the mention of his name. Me and Spencer have been waiting too long for Aria Montgomery to be ours but we can't give up, because as much as its torture to listen to Ezra stories and as much as its torture not to just grab her and fuck her, Me and Spencer needed her. Desperately. She was our reason for living, she was our everything. I wish Spencer didn't love her the way I did. I wish Spencer would just go be with that creepy Toby kid. But that was never going to happen. I know because I know what Spencer feels. She feels Need, Desire, Pleasure that only Aria can give, and until we get it, theres no moving on.

I walked into the cafeteria to see My Aria sitting at our usual table with Emily and Hanna across from her. Emily and Hanna were also clueless about how much Me and Spencer loved Aria. Usually, I would sit on one of Arias sides and Spencer one the other but today I saw that Aria was on the end. Which means only one of us would get the joy of sitting next to her and considering I saw Spencer know where in site, I took my opertundiy to sit next to my princess. "Hey Ali" Aria smiled at me as I sat. God that smile I thought. It took everything I had not kiss her right there. "Hey" I said simply taking my seat. For a few minutes Emily and Hanna were talking about shopping and everyday things with Aria occasionally joining in there conversation. Until then Spencer had arrived at the table. I saw her look briefly around before taking a seat next to Hanna. She sent me a quick glare obvisouly telling she was angry she didn't get to be next to Aria. I sent her a smirk in return, Aria then broke our stare down. "Hey Spence! I need you to help me study for my math test" Aria said looking at Spencer with puppy dog eyes. I knew Spencer would melt right into those eyes. And I quickly learned I was right when Spencer spoke, "Of course Ar, When?" She asked. "Tonight please?" Aria said sweetly. "I'll be there" Spencer said and after finally breaking her gaze from Aria she turned and gave me smirk much like the one I had just given her. I was furious. I hated leaving those two alone together. But there was nothing I could do. If I try to join them or get Aria to do something else with me she will just be mad. And I could not let Aria be mad at me. My thoughts were interrupted by Arias phone buzzing. As Aria read a grin formed on her face that grew wider and wider. "Ooooh, is that from a certain hot english teacher we know?" Hanna asked simply being Hanna. "Maybe" Aria replied quietly before answering the text. "What did he say?" Me and Spencer had said at the same time. "Whoa, you two read each others minds" Emily laughed. "Me and Spencer exchanged fake smiles. Yah, I guess we think the same way" I said hinting at something that only Spencer would understand. Aria happy sighed. "Where going to go have dinner tomorrow night" Aria cooed. Oh, great, Spencer gets her tonight and Ezra gets her tomorrow. When am I go to get her! I thought frustrated. I looked over at Spencer who also had a pissed off look in her eye but was trying hard to hide it. Me and Spencer, as much as we hated each other for what we both wanted, would often talk about Aria and Ezra. We would also talk about how much we wanted Aria. It usually ended in arguments of who wanted her more but it was still nice to have someone talk to. Because no one else can ever know that I like girls. Well, only one girl to be exact. Aria is all I needed.

spencers pov

I was on my way over to my loves house. Aria Montgomery. God, I loved her so much it hurt. Soemtimes I didn't know if coming over like this was a good thing because it would be so hard not to just pick her up and carry her to her bed where I would make love to her. But I couldn't. fucking Aria is one dream of mine that may never come true. Alison knew it too. Me and Alison both wanted her more then we wanted air. Aria was our everything. We would fight over her even though she belonged to neither of us in the first place. She belonged to Ezra Fitz. He may be the only person I truly hate. He's stealing Aria. And he can give her something that I and Ali never could. A dick. Real sex. A family one day. A real life. He can give her that. But I can't, and neither can Ali. Aria was straight. 100% straight. And she would tease myself and Ali to our breaking point without even realizing it. Everytime she swooned over Ezra she would be slowly breaking me and Ali little by little. I wanted Ezra gone. Ali did too. If Ezra was out of the picture then it would be a fair fight between me and Alison. Just the two of us. No more competition. The way we liked it.

I arrived at Arias and got out of my car and walked up to her door. Me and Aria were so close that I would never knock I would just walk in. I walked into her house and made my way to her bedroom and opened the door to reveal Aria sitting in her bed, text book in hand, with the most adorable expression on her face. "Spence! Thank god, your here! I don't get this!" She huffed. I smirked and put my bag down walking over to sit on the bed with her. She peered up at me with her dark big eyes. "Help me?" She said in a soft voice. Damn she was such a tease! I did want to help her. Help her get out of her clothing and in my arms. But i quickly forgot about how much I wanted her in this very second and looked down to her text book. "What question are you on?" I asked. "Um, this one" Aria said pointing to a question in the book. "Ah, Algebra" I sighed while reading the question. Aria waited patently for me to be done reading. "Ok. You just have to divide the first number by the exponent and then multiple it by X" I said simply. Aria frowned at me. "What does that mean?" She asked. I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

Eventually We got through all of her math questions and Aria finally understood. "Your a fucking genius Spence" Aria said amazed while see went through some of my notes I had made for her. "Yah, I know, its a gift" I joked while lying down on her bed tired from all that teaching. Aria sighed and laid down beside me. I felt butterflies the moment her head touched the pillow. She was inches away from me, on a bed. And I loved it. She looked over at me. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something" She said while shifting to face me and propping herself up with her elbow. "Whats going on?" I asked concerned turning to face her and copying her by propping myself up. She let out a shaky breath. "Well, I didn't want to make a big deal about it in front of Hanna and Emily today at school. And I kinda wanted to tell you and Ali, but I really need to talk to someone about it so I can't wait for Ali" Aria said. I began to get extremely curious. It made sense that Aria wanted to talk to only Ali and I. We were closer then the others. I guess thats because me and Alison make sure were closer. "Ar, you can tell me anything whats going on?" I said. Aria looked away from my gaze and focused her eyes on the sheets below her. "I think-I think Ezra could be cheating on me." She said softly. I was so shocked at what I had just herd that I wasn't sure if I herd right. Part of me was happy. Because if Ezra was cheating then they would most likely breakup which means more Aria for me. But part of was filled wit anger that Ezra would do this to Aria. He had the most amazing girl in the world and the fact that he might be cheating on her made me want to rip that mans balls out. "Spence? Spence?" Aria had snapped me out of thoughts. "Why do you think that?" I asked and began stroking Arias hair for comfort. "He didn't actually text me today at lunch. I made that up, it was really my mom. I haven't talked to Ezra in forever. And he's always avoiding my calls and texts and a few days ago I saw some girl get in his car when I was going to go over to his apartment and then yesterday I saw the same girl leaving his apartment looking like she totally just fucked someone." Aria told me. My anger now began rising more. Ezra was a dead man in my eyes. I can't believe he would hurt My Aria like these. "Its going to be ok. Were going to find out if he's really cheating" I reassured Aria. "Really?" She perked up. I thought about it and in order to find out if he's cheating were probably going to need some big plan and unfortunately the only person we know who is great at big plans is Alison. As much as I didn't want her spending more time with Aria then she needed too. I know we would have to get her help, 1) Because she would do anything to help Aria and 2)She could think of the perfect way to catch Ezra in the act.

alisons pov

I was at my locker, fixing my makeup, and worrying about Aria and Spencers little study "date" Lastnight when a hand grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me into the girls bathroom. "Spencer?" I said confused. "I have good news and bad news" Spencer said. "Um, Ok, what is it?" I asked knowing that this had to be about Aria because thats the only thing me and Spencer can talk about. "Aria, thinks Ezra is cheating and we need to find way to prove that he is" Spencer told me. A grin crept onto my face. "Ezras cheating" I said shocked. "Yes, and we need to prove it!" Spencer repeated. "This is amazing! We can finally have Aria to ourself" I said ignoring Spencers request. "Ali! We have to prove it still" Spencer said once again. "If it means I get my Aria then i'll do anything" I said. "Though you might say that" She smirked. "Oh, by the way she's my Aria" She added. I glared at her. "Arias mine" I said. "No she's mine" Spencer shot back. We glared at each other before the bathroom door opened revealing Aria. We quickly pulled out of our heated death glare match and turned our attention the the short brunette locking the bathroom door and walking over to us. "Hey, Ali are you in?" Aria asked me those eyes of hers. I quickly respond before I got lost in them. "Yes, of course, we'll bring that dirty cheating professor down" I said. Aria smiled. "Thanks Ali" She beamed before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and she pulled her arms up to my neck. I smirked to Spencer from over Arias shoulder. Spencer was just staring at us trying her hardest not to rip Aria away and pull her into her own arms. Aria pulled away and I tried to hide my frown. "Ok, so whats the plan?" She asked. "Were going to have to think of something crazy good" I said while thinking. "Come on, I have the smartest and sneakiest people as my best friends, Im sure we can think of something fantastic" Aria said happily. I got butterflies from her words and I could she Spencer fighting to hide the huge grin that was so desperately trying to appear on Spencers face. "I'll think about it at lunch" I reassured Aria. "Okay" Aria agreed as she now pulled me and Spencer into a quick 5 second hug before saying, "I should get to class" And running off. "Damn" I said once she was gone. "I want to kiss her so badly" Spencer whined. "Hey, once we get rid of Ezra were that most closer to getting everything we need from her. "Your right. So how are we getting rid of the bastard?" Spencer asked.

"This is insane" Aria stated as, I, Spencer and Aria walked into Ezras apartment using the spare key he keeps under the mat. "Just start looking before he comes home" I said while looking through all of Ezras stuff. "What are we even looking for?" Aria asked. "Signs of a slut" I said simply. Spencer sighed. "Look for girl stuff that isn't yours" She said. "Ok" Aria said and began looking around Ezras bed. "A type writer, really?" I said while looking at his tacky type writer. "He's old fashion" Aria mumbled. "Keep looking" Spencer demanded. "Uh, Ar, is this yours?" Spencer asked while pulling a blue bra out from the couch cushions. Aria frowned. "No" She said. "Let me see it" I said grabbing the bra from Spencer. "Yah, theres no way this is yours Aria. Its like for an old hag" I said before tossing the bra at Spencer hitting her in the face. "Ugh! Watch it!" Spencer said while she threw the bra onto the couch. "Does this mean he's really cheating?" Aria asked in a sad broken voice. Me and Spencer instantly went to Arias side, wrapping her up in both our arms. "Its ok, Ar, you should probably talk to him" Spencer said quietly. "Should I break up with him?" Aria asked softly. "I think you have to hun" I said rubbing circles on Arias back. Aria sighed. "Ok" She mumbled before breaking away from me and Spencers grip and walked to the door. Me and Spencer shared a look before Spencer spoke up. "Hey, Ar, why don't you go talk to him and then we will come and sleep over with you" Spencer suggested. Aria gave us a small smile. "Ok i'd love that" She said.

arias pov

"I called Ezra and he'd actually answered. To make it quick and simple he was coming over and I was just going to break up with him on my porch before going back to the comfort of my two best friends. "Hi" I greeted Ezra as he walked up to my porch. "Hey, whats going on?" He asked noticing my tears. "Ezra, I know your cheating on me" I said dryly. The colur was sucked from Ezras face. "Um..I don't…know what you're talking….about" He said nervously. "Save it Ezra, I know you're cheating and I don't want to be with a guy like you, its over" I said quickly. "But Aria" He tried to protest. "Goodbye Ezra" I said before walking back in my house to be greeted by Ali and Spencer in seconds. "Hey that was quick" Spencer said while wrapping her arm around my waist. "I know" I said now letting tears fall freely from my face. "I know what will cheer you up" Ali says before pulling out a flask from her bag. Spencer glared at her. "Really?" SHe asks. "What, I thought we could all cut back tonight" Ali says while winking at Spencer. Spencer sighs but agrees. "Good" Ali says while passing the flask to me. "What the hell" I mumbled before downing a big gulp of whatever alcohol Ali had in the flask.

general pov

One empty flask later and Spencer, Aria and Alison were very drunk. They were sitting on Arias bed. Aria in the middle of the two girls of course. She was rambling on about her and Ezra's relationship and how it was basically a lie. Spencer and Alison weren't so much listening as they were feeling Aria, getting close to her. Aria was to drunk to realize or care. "I thought he was the one, you know?" Aria sobbed. "Mmmhmm" Spencer mumbled while she continues running her hand along Aria's body from her neck to her thighs. "Ezra was a jerk" Alison slurs while Alison follows Spencer running a hand along Arias left side while Specner takes care of the right. Aria suddenly becomes aware of how much her friends are feeling her up. And how much she's enjoying it. Her and Ezra hadn't had sex or done anything more then heavy making out and weeks and Aria was quickly finding her self hungry for more affection even if it was from her two best friends. "Guys.."Aria mumbles. "Yes" Spencer answers. "I-I want y-you" Aria stutters out. Spencer and Alison share a look. "What do you mean, Ar?" Alison asked slowly. "Kiss me" Aria whispers. Alison and Spencer instantly become aware of what Aria is asking and Alison throws herself at Aria's lips, viscously attacking them, and feeding the monster inside of her that desperately wanted Aria. While Alison is busy with Arias lips. Spencer attacks her neck leaving a trail of kissing all over before hungrily sucking at Arias pulse point making sure to leave a mark. Aria desperately wants more herself. Alisons lips feel amazing against hers and Spencer sucking on her makes the biggest most pleasurable moan escape her lips. Alison pulls away from Aria's lips and pushes her down on the bed. Spencer and Alison are at both of Arias sides. Alison moves down kissing Arias cheek and then shoulder and keeps going lower and lower before reaching the end of her stomach and fumbling to remove Arias pants. Spencer moves to Aria's lips. Hungrily kissing, Spencer shoves her tongue into Arias mouth and begins exploring her mouth. Aria pushes her tongue into Spencers month copying Spencers moves. Alison has managed to get Aria pants off and now Alison is taking her own clothes off. Spencer pulls Aria's shirt right off throwing it somewhere in the room before doing what Alison does and rips of her own clothing. Alison removes Arias underwear and begins sliding her hand up her thigh teasing Aria. While Spencer is sucking on Arias nipple and kissing her all over. "Please…" Aria moans. Alison figures that was for her and she grants Arias wish and slides her fingers into Arias wet folds. A loud moan comes from Aria at the contact and Spencer quickly silences her by shoving her tongue back into Arias month and tongue fucking her. Alison removes her hand and comes up beginning to kiss Arias neck. Spencer then lowers herself kissing the inside of Arias thighs making her way up to the place Aria wants. Alison sucks on Arias neck hard earning loud moans from the small girl. Alison then grasped Arias breast before placing her lips to Arias capturing them in another perfect kiss. Spencer has reached Arias clit and pushes her tongue into Aria, earning quiet screams from the girl.

Alison and Spencer spent the rest of the night getting everything they wanted out of Aria. But it will never be enough. Alison and Spencer could never have enough of this girl. Aria couldn't get enough of them either. It was like the three of them were meant for each other. Spencer and Alison didn't touch each other, they didn't want each other. But they both wanted Aria and Aria sure didn't mind all the attention being on her. Maybe these three girls could never have a real relationship because Aria could never chose between them. But these girls had something….Something that made them felt like they belonged, something that made them feel right, good. They had each other. And that was all they needed.

**Is it worth continuing? **

**REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im going to keep writing this story. It won't be very long though. Ok, well heres the next chapter.**

* * *

**General pov**

The girls class was on a felid trip to some old pioneer village place for history class. Alison was so jealous because Aria and Spencer were in the same group and she watched from a distance as they laughed together and snuggled into each other when no one was looking. She watched when Spencer gave Aria a piggyback ride which just sent anger and jealous shooting into Alison. She should be the one playing with Aria. But she didn't get to. Ever since the night the three spent together they have all been extremely close, they haven't had another night like the last but when they were alone they would share kisses and touches. Even though Alison and Spencer finally thought they had Aria, they didn't really. Because their were two of them, neither one of them had Aria 100 precent. As the class trip came to an end the students piled back onto the bus, by the time Alison got on, Aria and Spencer were already siting together, Aria's head laying on Spencer's shoulder. Alison didn't like when she didn't get what she wanted, and she_ wanted_ Aria. She always gets what she wants, so she _will_ get _her_ Aria.

"Spencie! Give it back" Aria whined as Spencer held Aria's book that she had in her backpack in the air, too high for Aria to reach. "Come on _wittle_ Aria, jump for it" Spencer teased the shorter girl while still holding the book in the air. "Spencie!" Aria just pouted again. "You're so cute when you're angry" Spencer laughed still not giving Aria her book. Aria just pouted some more, with those big puppy dog eyes of hers. She held onto the edge of Spencer's shirt and pleaded some more. Spencer couldn't resist anymore so she gave in. "Ok, fine, here" Spencer said passing Aria her book back. Aria's sad face instantly turned into a happy one and she took her book and placed it back in her bag. "Hey you should come over tonight" Spencer told Aria. Aria thought about that for a moment. She had noticed small glances and jealous looks from Ali every once in a while through out the day and as much as she loved Spencer and wanted to go over to her house, she didn't want to ditch Alison again. "I don't know, I mean, I feel like I should hang out with Alison" Aria told the taller brunette. Spencer frowned slightly. "Yeah ok, I understand that" Spencer said. And she did understand, she understood perfectly, because if there was one thing Alison and Spencer understood about each other it was their love for Aria. "Im sorry, Spence, How about I hang out with Alison tonight and you tomorrow?" Aria asked not wanting to make Spencer feel like she didn't want to hang out with her. "Sure thing" Spencer said as her face brightened up again. Aria wanted to ask Alison if she could come over that night but Ali was to far away, so she simply sent her a text.

**Aria: Hey, can i come over tonight?** the reply was almost instant. **Alison: Of course:)** The blond girl looked back to and smiled to Aria, Aria looked up from her phone screen, and smiled back to Ali. Aria liked their nights spent together, whether it was Ali or Spence. She enjoyed whatever it was the three girls had going on.

**Alisons pov**

I was so happy Aria wanted to come over, finally I would get some alone time with her. As we walked into my house we went straight up to my room and the moment we entered my bedroom I pushed Aria to the bed and began kissing her. She kissed back hard. Obviously wanting some sort of contact as badly as I did. To be honest I don't think Aria even cares if its me or Spencer giving her what she wants, all she cares about is getting it. Me and Spencer care though, oh how we care. Its crazy how much we want Aria. Me and Spencer have had a lot of conversations lately about sex. About having sex with Aria. Ever since that night we haven't done anything, and that night was 2 weeks ago. Me and Spencer both said we wouldn't fuck Aria unless the other one knew and Aria wanted too. But it was honestly getting hard for me, getting to kiss and touch Aria without going all the way, but I'm sure Spencer felt the same way. As I pushed Aria to my bed our lips stayed connected the whole time and I eventually got on top of her, straddling her. I ran a hand down her side and she moaned. I moved my lips from her lips and began kissing her neck, she moaned again. I moved my hands to her hips and began sucking on her neck just earning more and more moans from the girl underneath me. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer.

"Ali?" She whispered. I bring my head up to look at her. "MmHm?" I mumble. "What are we?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I answered her question with another question. I was confused on what she meant but I had an idea. "Like, you, me and Spencer..what are we?" She asks again implying to whatever little thing the three of us have going on. "I don't know" I shrug. "Were….hanging out together " I say maybe a little to simply. She gives me a confused little pout thats the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "Its more then hanging out" She tells me. I sigh. "Well, Yeah, I guess it is, but I don't know how to describe it" I say to her. And its the truth, I have no idea what were doing, all I know is that I'm deeply in love with Aria and Spencer is deeply in love with Aria. But I'm pretty sure Aria doesn't really love us. Im pretty sure were just her_ sex toys_ and when a guy comes around. _A real man_ that can give Aria what she _really wants_, when he comes around I'm sure she'll drop me and Spencer just as quickly as she got us. But theres nothing me and Spence can do about that, for now we just have to get as much as Aria as we can.

**Spencers pov**

"Hey" I said to Aria as I approached her locker. "Hey "She smiles back. "How was your night with Ali" I ask nonchalantly. But I have a feeling Aria can see right through me because she gives me a smirk as she she answers my question. "It was fine." "just fine?" I question. She nods. "Im coming over to your place tonight" She reminds me. "Oh I know" I tell her. And I know all right, it was the only thing that kept me from not completely freaking out last night as I thought about Aria and Alison….

As Aria walked into my house I started feeling nervous? Im never nervous around her. When ever were alone together all I want to do is kiss her and touch her, but something felt this different as she stepped foot into my house. It wasn't just, _desire,_ it was_ love._ I didn't want to just fuck Aria. I wanted more, a relationship, I wanted to go on dates with her, I wanted to protect her, I wanted to cuddle with her and fall asleep to movies with her on my lap. I wanted Aria to be my girlfriend, because as much fun as it was to do what we have been doing the past 2 weeks, I didn't want to just take _advantage_ of Aria, I really loved her, and I would do anything for her. I can't tell her that though. Because even Alison reminds all the time about what this really is, _just casual friend sex_. Well it wasn't even sex…casual friend making out? Alison constantly reminds me that Aria will never want anything more with either one of us. And I believe that, even though I know I shouldn't, because Aria is her own person and I should hear it from Aria herself before I assume. But I don't want to make a fool of myself so I listen to Ali's words and don't say a word about a real relationship, even though I want one. I want one with Aria more then anything.

**Arias pov**

An hour later from getting to Spencers house and here we are on her bed, me straddling her and her moaning loudly. This is what I like about Spencer, she lets me take control sometimes. Unlike Alison who must be in charge at all times. Which is fine, its hot actually and I have no problem with it, but Its nice to be with Spencer too, so I can take charge for change, not all the time, Spencer still loves taking control and she hates it when I tease her, but she lets me, thats the difference. "You're such a tease" Spencer mumbles from underneath me. "I know" I smirk and continue running my hands up her thighs and kissing her roughly. "Ariaaa, please" Spencer whines. "No" I simply say. "I really hate you sometimes" Spencer said. "MmHm whatever you say" Im too busy to notice or care about the words coming out of Spencer's mouth at this point. I kiss her hard on the mouth and slide my tongue in, which shuts the taller girl up. I want to take off her clothes but she stops me. "What?" I ask. "I want to, trust me, but me and Alison kinda have a deal" Spencer tells me slowly. "You can't fuck me?" I ask. Spencer sighs deeply. "Yeah, well unless the other one of us knows and well you want to" Spencer tells me. A smile appears to my face. "_Well I want to Spence, I really want too"_ I whisper seductively in her ear. She shivers. "So why don't you text Ali and say were having sex" I tell Spencer. "Are you sure? I mean, you know how Ali is" Spencer tries to tell me. "Spencie?" I pout. Thats all I needed to do before Spencer gave in, texting Alison and then coming back to me. That was one long night and even though tomorrow Alison is going to be mad as hell, in my eyes, Spencer is _worth it._

* * *

**Review or PM me if you want more**


End file.
